newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
Territorial authorities of New Zealand
Territorial authorities are the second tier of local government in New Zealand, below regional councils. There are 73 territorial authorities: 16 city councils, 56 district councils, and the Chatham Islands Council. Five territorial authorities (Nelson City Council, Gisborne, Tasman, and Marlborough District Councils and the Chatham Islands Council) also perform the functions of a regional council and thus are known as unitary authorities. Territorial authority districts are not subdivisions of regions, and some of them fall within more than one region. Taupo District has the distinction of straddling the boundaries of four different regions (see below). Regional council areas are based on water catchment areas, whereas territorial authorities are based on community of interest and road access. Regional councils are responsible for the administration of many environmental and public transport matters, while the territorial authorities administer local roading and reserves, sewerage, building consents, the land use and subdivision aspects of resource management, and other local matters. Some activities are delegated to council-controlled trading organisations. Territorial authorities North Island * Population as of . 2010 changes In November 2010, Auckland, Waitakere, North Shore and Manukau cities, along with Rodney and Papakura districts and the Auckland Region part of Franklin District, will merge to form the new Auckland unitary territorial authority headed by the Auckland Council, and the Waikato part of Franklin District will merge with the Waikato District. South Island * Population as of . * Total of Christchurch City and Banks Peninsula areas. * Includes Stewart Island, also listed separately below. Stewart Island/Rakiura Chatham Islands * Chatham Islands Council ("Territory") Other islands There are a number of islands where the Minister of Local Government is the territorial authority, two of which have a 'permanent population and/or permanent buildings and structures.' The main islands are listed below (population according to 2001 census in parenthesis): * Mayor Island/Tuhua (3) * Motiti Island (30) * Whakaari/White Island * Moutohora Island * Bare Island In addition, seven of the nine groups of the New Zealand Outlying Islands are outside of any territorial authority: * Kermadec Islands (3) * Three Kings Islands * Bounty Islands * The Snares * Antipodes Islands * Auckland Islands * Campbell Islands 1989 local government reforms For many decades until the local government reforms of 1989, a borough with more than 20,000 people could be proclaimed a city. The boundaries of councils tended to follow the edge of the built-up area, so little distinction was made between the urban area and the local government area. New Zealand’s local government structural arrangements were significantly reformed in 1989 when approximately 700 councils and special purpose bodies were amalgamated to create 87 new local authorities. Regional councils were reduced in number from 20 to 13, territorial authorities (city/district councils) from 200 to 75, and special purpose bodies from over 400 to 7.Local Government Reform in New Zealand Wallis, J.and Dollery, B. (2000) Local Government Reform in New Zealand. Working Paper Series in Economics, No 2000-7,May 2000, ISBN 1 86389 682 1, University of New England School of Economic Studies, Armidale NSW 2351 Australia. Copyright © 2000 by Joe Wallis and Brian Dollery. The new district and city councils were generally much larger and most covered substantial areas of both urban and rural land. Many places that once had a city council were now being administered by a district council. As a result, the term "city" began to take on two meanings. The word "city" came to be used in a less formal sense to describe major urban areas independent of local body boundaries. This informal usage is jealously guarded. Gisborne, for example, adamantly described itself as the first city in the world to see the new millennium. Gisborne is administered by a district council, but its status as a city is not generally disputed. Under the current law the minimum population for a new city is 50,000. Changes since 1989 Since the 1989 reorganisations conducted by the Local Government Commission, there have been few major reorganisations or status changes in local government. Incomplete list: * 1991: Invercargill re-proclaimed a city. * 1992: (by a Local Government Amendment Act) Abolition of Nelson-Marlborough Regional Council; Kaikoura District was transferred to the Canterbury Region, and Nelson City and Tasman and Marlborough districts became unitary authorities. * 1995: The Chatham Islands County was dissolved and reconstituted, by a specific Act of Parliament, as the "Chatham Islands Territory" with powers similar to those of territorial authorities and some functions similar to those of a regional council.Chatham Islands Council Act 1995, Parliament of New Zealand, 1995, Statute No 041, Commenced: 1 November 1995, retrieved 4 February 2008. * 2004: Tauranga became a city again on 1 March. * 2006: Banks Peninsula District merged into Christchurch City as a result of 2005 referendum. Reports on completed reorganisation proposals since 1999 are available on the Local Government Commission's site (link below). 2007–2009 Royal Commission on Auckland Governance On 26 March 2009, the Royal Commission on Auckland Governance recommended Rodney, North Shore, Waitakere, Auckland City, Manukau, Papakura, Franklin, and Auckland Regional Councils be abolished and the entire Auckland region to be amalgamated into one "supercity". The area would consist of one city council (with statutory provision for three Maori councillors), four urban local councils, and two rural local councils: *Rodney local council would lose Orewa, Dairy Flat, and Whangaparaoa but retain the remainder of the current Rodney District. The split areas as well as the current North Shore City would form a Waitemata local council. * Waitakere local council would consist of the current Waitakere City as well as the Avondale area. * Tamaki Makaurau would consist of the current Auckland City and Otahuhu (excluding CBD) * Manukau local council would consist of the urban parts of the current Manukau City and of the Papakura District. * Hunua local council would consist of the entire Franklin District, much of which is currently in the Waikato Region, along with rural areas of the current Papakura District and Manukau City. * The entire Papakura District would be dissolved between urban and rural councils. Central Government response The National-led Government responded within about a week. Its proposal, which went to a Select Committee, had the supercity and many community boards but no local councils and for the first election no separate seats for Maori. In May 2010 the legislation was finalized. The Minister of Local Government, Rodney Hide, expressed surprise at the number of amendments but pleasure at the result. Public response Public reaction to the Royal Commission report was mixed, especially in regards to the Government's amended proposal. Auckland Mayor John Banks supported the amended merger plans. http://www.nzherald.co.nz/super-auckland/news/article.cfm?c_id=1501110&objectid=10565780 Criticism of the amended proposal has come largely from residents in Manukau, Waitakere and North Shore Cities. http://www.stuff.co.nz/auckland/local-news/western-leader/2354900/Protest-gets-backing http://www.stuff.co.nz/auckland/local-news/western-leader/2360213/Marching-for-Waitakere http://www.stuff.co.nz/national/2356006/Supercity-protesters-hit-the-streets http://www.stuff.co.nz/auckland/local-news/manukau-courier/2360021/Call-for-a-united-front http://www.stuff.co.nz/auckland/local-news/manukau-courier/2354321/Supercity-fears-emerge http://www.stuff.co.nz/auckland/2339294/Who-stole-our-voice http://www.nzherald.co.nz/nz/news/article.cfm?c_id=1&objectid=10568426 In addition, Maori Affairs Minister Pita Sharples spoke against the exclusion of the Maori seats, as recommended by the Royal Commission. http://www.nzherald.co.nz/nz/news/article.cfm?c_id=1&objectid=10565776 http://www.stuff.co.nz/auckland/local-news/east-bays-courier/2349557/Hui-calls-for-representation Opposition Leader Phil Goff has called for a referendum on the issue. http://www.scoop.co.nz/stories/PA0904/S00303.htm See also * Local Government Act 1974 (NZ) * Local Government Act 2002 (New Zealand) * Local Government New Zealand * Regions of New Zealand * List of cities in New Zealand Foot notes External links and sources * Local Councils website (maintained by the Department of Internal Affairs) * Local Government Services at the Department of Internal Affairs site (includes the Local Government Directory at the bottom of the page) ** Administration of Offshore Islands * Local Government Commission site * Local Government Online Limited site (portal site owned by the Society of Local Government Managers and the Association of Local Government Information Management) * Local Government New Zealand region and district boundaries– North Island * Local Government New Zealand region and district boundaries– South Island * Statistics New Zealand clickable map for local body and area unit detail over all NZ Category:Territorial authorities of New Zealand Category:Subdivisions of New Zealand New Zealand, Territorial authorities New Zealand 2 Territorial authorities, New Zealand Category:New Zealand-related lists